


Working Off The Clock

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: The first time Carver kissed Bull, it was at three am when he had gone down to the kitchens to raid the pantry, wrapped in a blanket and cursing the mountain chill that made his toes curl against the flagstones.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/The Iron Bull
Kudos: 8





	Working Off The Clock

The first time Carver kissed Bull, it was at three am when he had gone down to the kitchens to raid the pantry, wrapped in a blanket and cursing the mountain chill that made his toes curl against the flagstones. He nearly ran face first into Bull, who was coming out with a handful of fresh baked muffins, one clutched between his teeth to free up room. He freed up a hand and removed it, chewing slowly with a contented, sleepy look on his face before he bent down to ask Carver something.

Maybe it was because it was three am, or because he hadn’t seen this soft look on Bull’s face before, a look that made him want to run his thumbs up Bull’s hands, just to feel him and them, or something else entirely, but whatever it was, Carver closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Bull’s. It was swift, and awkward, all wrong angles and crumbs, but it tingled straight through him and made them both suck in a breath of shared air.

Then the moment was over and Carver jerked back. Flushing straight down to the roots of his hair, Carver turned and hurried away with no explanation. As he walked, he lifted a hand to his mouth, to the taste of blueberries and Iron Bull.

* * *

The first time The Iron Bull kissed Carver, it was long after the first time they lay together, on a day when they were curled up together in a patch of weak sunshine out beyond the keep. They’d been hiking, as Carver claimed that without regular exercise he got jittery, though Bull wasn’t entirely sure that was true, thought maybe Carver just liked spending time with him. And as Bull could hardly argue the point because he enjoyed spending time with Carver, too, he didn’t press the issue save to roll over half on top of Carver, making him squawk, and bury his face into Carver’s neck, where he pressed the softest, most tentative kiss. 

Carver jerked like a jolt had run through him and pulled back far enough to look at Bull’s flushed face, eyes wide, then closed his eyes on a sigh and tugged Bull back against him. “Give me a little warning next time,” he grumbled against Bull, but his lips curved a shaking smile, and if either or both of them were trembling, neither would mention it


End file.
